warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Vengeance
This is the third episode of Spy Torture, hope you enjoy! Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 00:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Shard lay on the ground, groaning. Her dreams were full of StoneClan warriors marching forward, tearing Fern apart. Hitting her down. Killing her over and over. These dreams were part of the reasons Shard felt so cold and empty these days. She was mourning her sister, Fern Stalks, who died in the battle against StoneClan. Their new member, Thunder That Roars Loudly, or Thunder, was a good fighter, but Shard still felt the aching hole in her heart. Thunder padded forward. She was a skilled spy, and she was determined to help the faction. She murmured, "Snarl wants you to lead the faction to StoneClan and take rebels back to the Tribe to old prisoner." Shard nodded. She felt hollow with rage. She wanted to avenge her sister so badly, it hurt so much. Shard snarled softly. Maybe she would take a few prisoners and then kill off the rest. They didn't deserve to live after what they have done. As Shard slowly got up, she noticed all the other factions had lost many other people. Her faction was considered the best, because they were the strongest. Shard called out to her faction, "Let us set out!" They nodded, and followed quickly behind her. Shard never felt so angry. The anger pulsed through her as she raced through the territory. The anger began to burn like fire as she stared out into thehorizon. They would pay. No matter what. Rush of the Howling Wind was sitting in the corner, musing. Shard of Ice was burning with hatred because her sister died. No, that wasn't what revenge was for. Revenge was a living, killing whenever you feel like it. This was her life. Rush's eyes glazed over. She was almost insane. Losing conscience because of Snarl's influence. Now it didn't matter anymore. Rush felt free. Free to do whatever she wanted. To be the monster that was inside of her. Rush growled, Shard of Ice was still suspicious. Even if she was getting revenge and being very loyal. But still, Shard of Ice was going to do something Snarl wasn't going to like. Rush was sure of it. Snarl padded over, hesitant, "You know, Shard of Ice needs watching. Right now, Shard is obeying my every order because of her anger. But that will probably change. It happens to everyone, they become unloyal at some point." His words seemed to have a hidden message in them. Rush nodded. She loved the feeling where every cat was afraid of you, even the leader. She was all-powerful, holding power over everyone, even Snarl. It was a wonderful feeling. Yes, she would watch Shard of Ice. With joy. Seeing cats betray their leader was the best feeling in the world. Because that meant she could tear their throats out. Shard's heart burned with hatred when she saw the moors of StoneClan. Her claws slid out as she stood there, staring. Anger swept through her as she raised her tail and charged down the hill. The others swiftly took their positions, but they weren't needed. Shard's anger drove StoneClan back, and the faction quickly captured the following rebels: Stargaze, Cleverpelt, and Tornadostrike. The three prisoners glared at their captors. Their hatred burned as brightly as Shard's had. Was this worth it? Shard's revenge wasn't worth the lives of many innocent cats. No, it was their fault that they killed Fern. She should still be alive. As they headed down the hill, Shard's anger began to disperse. But she wasn't ready to give up yet. She would drop the prisoners, and head back out. After she picked up a new member of course. Dark of Night was a jet-black she-cat with amber eyes. She was smart, but quiet. Shard liked that about her. If she had jabbering faction members, their throats would have been torn out a long time ago. Dark sat next to Shard. The prisoners had been loaded off to the Prisoner Palace. She hated the way the prisoners stared at her, like they knew their paths would cross once again. Would they? Was her life really all about fighting and killing for the sake of the Tribe? Or was that just Snarl's wish. Maybe Shard didn't have to do anything like this. No, not now. Shard needed her revenge. Dark of Nigh whispered, "It is hard to lose a littermate, but you have to hold it in. Don't let vengence make you kill and destroy. That isn't what we are here for." Star nodded, "That is right. Our lives aren't made up of destruction. We have to find out how to live a real life. Not one like this." Shard murmured, "Thanks, Pathway to Frozen Star. I'll try to remember that. I think, we should decide on something. Lif here isn't worth it. My revenge whould be against Snarl. We should storm the Prisoner Palace and take the rebels to a safe place. Then, we shall plan a rebellion." Lash of Heart nodded, "Plus, with us gone, there would be no more strong factions, right? We are the strongest one." Heart and Slip mewed in agreement, "Yes, but that doesn't mean there are others who are strong. We have to be careful when we rebel." The faction nodded together. "This is worth it," Shard declared, "We shall do it for our revenge!" With that, Shard of Ice led her faction out and into the night. Would their mission fail? Rush cackled softly. "Yes," she hissed, "Another betrayer." Yet, Rush felt strange. Like this wasn't her path. It never was. No, this was nonsense. Of course Rush was supposed to slaughter the traitors. But it still didn't feel right. Rush shook her head. She would follow those traitors. Then decide what to do. You are so doomed, Shard of Ice. (Finished! Hope you enjoyed! Next episode,Storming Through!)